


Irresistible

by roguezouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguezouis/pseuds/roguezouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is devastated after finding out that Eleanor cheated on him. Without even realizing it, he starts using Harry and toying with his emotions. Sending Harry into a puddle of confusion. But can either of them deny the irresistible pull of each other? (I know I can't bc both of them are hot as fuck ok lol inappropriate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago but I decided to post it just for the sake of posting my first thing because I haven't wrote anything recently so there's a lot of old carroty references and my writing used to be soo bad but I'm too lazy to edit it. Please give feedback this is my first ever posting something online!

I heard the faint opening and closing of the front door while I sat comfortably on the couch laughing at some reruns I still found funny. My Friday nights usually consisted of me, a bowl of popcorn and the large flat screen sitting in front of me. Numbly I noted that Louis had gotten home and waited patiently for him to come in.

When I heard the shuffling of his feet I looked up and immediately noticed something was off. Hastily, I muted the TV and rushed to his side. Louis' head was slung to the ground and his shoulders were hunched over. A slight tremble ran through him.

"Louis, what's wrong?" I softly whispered, enveloping him in a hug. He tightly gripped onto me but I stayed silent and waited patiently. I felt tears run down the back of my shoulders and I ached to stop his pain. Louis was my best friend I never wanted to see him hurt like this. Usually I was always the one who needed the comforting though which was a bit startling. The older lad was always looking out for me.

Gently I guided him to the couch and pulled him onto me so he wouldn't squirm out of our tight embrace. Slowly he pulled away, eyes still full of unshed tears, avoiding my face.

"Louis, look at me," I pleaded, desperately. After he refused to comply with me, I caught his chin between my fingers and gently tugged his face in my direction, a little startled by the proximity. "Tell me."

"E-El she c-cheated-," He barely got out the words but I understood what he was trying to say. Louis broke down in my arms a split second after the revelation. He sobbed into the crook of my neck and grabbed fistfuls of my shirt, smothering himself into me. But I didn't mind, he needed my comfort right now. I rubbed soothing circles on his back attempting to calm him down. My heart broke at his misery.

Eleanor and Louis have been together for two years now, I couldn't have seen this from a mile away. I thought they were both completely and utterly smitten. How could she do this to Louis who had shown her nothing but love? He did everything to keep her smiling and content. I don't understand how Louis alone possibly couldn't have been enough for her.

After a few minutes, his sobs quieted down but he still gripped me tightly. I began raking my fingers through his soft fringe in a calming manner, hoping he would open up to me. "Louis, do you want to talk about it?"

Gradually he pulled away enough to look into my eyes. Suddenly I felt self conscious with those piercing blue orbs on me. "Harry," he breathed against my lips. I felt my heart falter at the way my name came off those lips. Silently I chastised myself for even having such a thought when I was clearly needed. His head inched back at a more appropriate talking distance. "S-she broke my heart,"

The couch shifted as he moved off my lap and next to me taking a seat. He brought his feet to his chest and hugged his sides as if he could hold in the shattered pieces of his heart.

I sat patiently for him to continue as I kept a hopefully comforting hand on his knee, trying to encourage him.

"I wanted to surprise her, because she loves surprises and I thought she loved me," his voice cracked on the last word and his eyes welled up again. "I walked into her apartment and I couldn't find her. Then - then I went to her room and she was with a-another man," he stuttered.

"Oh, Louis!" I pulled him into another hug and he gladly buried his face in my shoulder again. "That bitch," I muttered under my breath not aware that he heard it. He stiffened in my arms, uncomfortably.

"Please don't call her that," he whispered looking fully into my eyes. The vulnerability overtook his every feature. His voice, his eyes. He just looked so helpless; I really wanted to change that.

"S-sorry," Now it was my turn to stutter, a little annoyed that he still defended her. Eleanor didnt deserve that. Not after what shes putting him through. Perfect Louis lying helplessly here in my arms, crying his eyes out because his girlfriend couldn't keep her legs closed. I noticed the clock behind him strike 1AM.

"C'mon, Louis. We should head to bed." He nodded but his eyes still had that distant spacey look to them. Like he wasn't actually here with me.

I dragged him up to his room waiting patiently as he took off his shirt and switched to a pair of gray sweats.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked as softly as I could. He just shrugged, his eyes trained down.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed his bare chest closer to mine in another hug as his arms wrapped around my neck.

"Harry, can you stay with me tonight?" his hot breath against my neck sent shivers down my back and I found myself nodding before deciding if they were good or bad shivers. The contact with him set my skin on fire but I tried to push that to the back of my mind. This wasn't the time.

Louis' hand slid down my arm and caught my fingers, entwining them together and dragging me into the bed with him.

As soon as we got under the warm duvet his arm draped over my waist and pulled me against his chest. I struggled to keep my breathing steady and not startle him with my beating heart. I shouldn't be feeling this for my best friend. Not now, not ever. Especially when he's at his vulnerable peak.

"Harry?" Louis breathed against my lips. I fought every impulse running through my body at that moment. His voice soft and sounded so breakable.

"Hmm," I hummed in response not trusting any words to come out proper.

"You wouldn't hurt me like that, would you?" My chest tightened at the pain drenched question. Eleanor did this to him, I don't know how I let her into our lives. Louis was blinded by love but I should've seen this coming. She seemed like such a nice girl, I didn't think she was capable of causing such trouble.

"Never, Lou. I'm always here, you know I love you," I stated firmly, gripping him tighter.

He nodded, with our eyes still locked on each other. And then the unexpected happened.

Our already brushing lips were pressed against each other by Louis' force. My eyes widened in surprise and I froze as his lips worked their way on mine. Every nerve I had screamed Louis. Slowly I fluttered my eyelids closed and began kissing him back with just as much hunger.

His hands roamed up and down my chest and found its way under my shirt. Louis' touch left a tingling sensation all throughout my body. He rolled on top of me, his tongue begging for intrusion. The sudden trance I was in let him, even though I knew this was wrong. Our hot breath and tongues molded together in a heated kiss.

All too quickly he pulled away and I whimpered at the sudden contact loss. A blush crept up my cheeks and I was thankful we were smothered in darkness. He hovered above me both of us panting for air. He leaned forward again and then I felt the addictive touch of his lips on my skin. Grazing my neck, he planted small sweet kisses that quickly turned into love bites. He took my skin between his teeth and I gasped as he sucked harder, surely leaving a mark. A moan escaped my mouth and my hands flew up my mouth to cover it.

Louis smirked and pulled my hands away from my face. I bit my lip looking up at him noting the burning thirst in his eyes when I did so.

I knew Louis wasn't thinking straight right now but I couldn't bring myself to stop him either. He had me right under his finger and I couldn't do a thing about it, I didn't want to be his rebound but I wanted him all the same. In a way I still felt like I was taking advantage of him even though he was leading all of this.

His kiss was filled with heat and passion and desire. That spark they always talked about in stories that I'd never understood until now; I craved it from him.

Slowly he brought his hands up under my shirt and pulled it off, leaving us both shirtless. I gasped out his name as he found my sweet spot. He leaned in closer, grazing my ear before whispering, "Say my name again, Harry," I easily continued moaning out his name as his hands continued their exploration down my body.

A surprised gasp left my lips as I felt his hand wander down and rub me over my sweats. I could feel the clothing getting tighter around me and snapped out of my lust flipping us over and pinning him under me.

"Louis," I warned in a wavering voice, because as much as I was enjoying it I didn't want him to regret this later and make him feel worse then he already does. "You're not thinking straight."

"I want you, Harry," he whined trying to reach my lips again but I pulled away sitting cross legged on the mattress.

"No you don't, you want Eleanor, not me," the bitterness in my voice was clear as I avoided his eye contact. I felt his warm hand against my cheek and involuntarily leaned into his touch.

"I love you though and you love me," he protested.

Not the way I'm in love with you, I thought but didn't know how to convey my feelings to him. I didn't want to pressure him into anything with me right after his breakup. And I wasn't even sure if Louis was gay. Maybe he just wanted a one night stand, some company to fill the hole in his heart while Eleanor fucked another man. I couldn't be the one to give him that company though, it would hurt me too much later when he's over and done with me.

I shook my head, signaling the end of our conversation and gently pressing a kiss to the top of Louis' forehead. He wiped away a stray tear I didn't notice was rolling down my cheek. We cuddled up under the blankets once again and fell asleep in each others arm as I wondered what I just got myself into.


End file.
